


落基山下

by Si_Cha



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 一个点梗，奥在床上把皮弄哭又逗笑。
Relationships: Oscar Isaac/Pedro Pascal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	落基山下

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is fictional and do not reflect on the real people written about.

高海拔的工作十分辛苦，伴随美丽雪山的是缺氧与寒冷，奥斯卡记得那时佩德罗的嘴唇有些发紫，尽管没有他人严重。而现在奥斯卡洗漱完毕，热水让他舒服许多，他躺在床上，听着流水声，阅读书籍，等待他的朋友离开浴室。

几分钟后，浴室门终于被打开，佩德罗穿着短袖短裤，走向奥斯卡，头发与平时一样乱糟糟的。“每次我看到你的胡子，再看看我的胡子，我都会觉得我像是发育不良，至于看到你的胸毛……”佩德罗摇摇头，没有继续说下去。

奥斯卡从书中抬起头，佩德罗在他身上投下阴影。奥斯卡看着佩德罗拿起手机，躺在自己围着浴巾的大腿上，“这就是你穿着这身衣服的原因？”奥斯卡空出一只手，在佩德罗身前比划。

佩德罗没有回答。奥斯卡看着他，他的手机举得不够高，奥斯卡看不到他的屏幕，但他大致能猜到佩德罗正在看什么。他注视佩德罗片刻后将注意力放回书上，但他半分钟内连一行都没看完。“雪山真漂亮。”奥斯卡突然冒出这么一句话。他的视线仍落在书上，他不知道自己是在假装还是在尝试。

“是啊。”佩德罗在他的大腿上扭动，奥斯卡不知道这是不是幻觉，他感到佩德罗发间的水珠渗过浴巾，沾上他的大腿，还有……“不过我还是更喜欢波哥大。”

“对，我也更喜欢夏威夷。”

“喂，我在说波哥大呢。”佩德罗弯起双眼，露出奥斯卡无比熟悉的笑容。奥斯卡感觉自己在佩德罗身下逐渐融化，或许他从没对佩德罗说过，他觉得佩德罗的笑容像阳光，像大海，像月亮，是一切他愿为之付出的事物。

“不过夏威夷也的确不错。但我还是更喜欢波哥大，喜欢那里的气候，喜欢那里的食物，”佩德罗说话时偶而看向奥斯卡，他的脑袋在奥斯卡腿上转来转去，挠得奥斯卡心里痒痒的，“还有别人叫我佩德罗，而不是佩卓，或是培卓。”

“佩德罗，”奥斯卡喊他，像他伙伴说的那样，舌头微微颤动，他并不总是这样叫他。佩德罗朝奥斯卡投去疑惑的眼神，奥斯卡不清楚他的眼神里是否有别的东西。“不要再扭来扭去了，很痒。”

“我都没抱怨呢。”奥斯卡的手不知何时抚上佩德罗，在褶皱的衬衫无意间放过的皮肤上，无意识地摩挲。而佩德罗的手，一直都在他的手上。

奥斯卡不知如何作答，但他的身体已经替他给出答案。

“我以为你不想做呢？”佩德罗完全侧过身，奥斯卡勃起的阴茎贴在佩德罗的脸上，他甚至能感受到佩德罗说话时喷出的气息。

“那是昨天，不然今天怎么工作。”

“有道理。”

奥斯卡没有提起白天雪山上的事，佩德罗落在他腿上的手掌，靠在他肩上的额头，以及其他的一切。

佩德罗将手机扔在一旁，从奥斯卡的腿上爬起，他的一条腿跪在奥斯卡的双腿之间，一只手从奥斯卡的胯间轻轻扫过，然后落在奥斯卡裸露的肩膀上。佩德罗的脸与奥斯卡很近，奥斯卡将视线焦点回收，却不知道应该让它落在哪儿，是他的双眼，他的鼻子，他的双唇，或是他的额头上。

“那么你的意思应该是今天没有问题。”

不注视佩德罗的双唇并不容易，特别是他说话时，他的双唇蠕动时，奥斯卡可以看见他的舌头，他粉嫩的舌头。他不再思考，扣住佩德罗的后脖——那上面有不少水珠——用力地亲吻。

佩德罗张开双唇迎接他，他的舌头像是绿水蚺捕食猎物一样缠上他，像是三色矛头蝮一样将毒液注给他，令他眩晕。佩德罗的手臂已经越过奥斯卡的肩头，将他搂入怀中。奥斯卡的手探入佩德罗的短裤中，捏着他的屁股。光是想到自己马上就要将老二插进佩德罗的屁眼里，奥斯卡就硬到受不了，他感到缺氧，更不用说自己正在和佩德罗激烈地拥吻，交换空气。佩德罗的身体渐渐变软，仿佛现在他才是那个猎物。不过更准确地说，他是在尽力将他的胸膛隔着柔软的布料贴在奥斯卡的胸膛上，翘起屁股，邀请奥斯卡进入。

于是奥斯卡打断与佩德罗的亲吻，从床头柜上取下润滑液，抹在手指上。他冰凉的手指在佩德罗的臀缝间轻轻磨蹭，感受佩德罗在他怀里颤抖，他不知道这是因为润滑液的温度或是他的手指，不论如何，这不应该是他现在需要思考的事情，而他的思绪也被他后背的双手和耳边的气息所牵动。

佩德罗所有的一切都在邀请他，他的手在奥斯卡背后乱动，他的嘴唇触碰他的耳朵上敏感的肌肤，他在他耳边吐息，用气音说“ _干我_ ”，然后搂住他的脖子往后退，好让奥斯卡能看见他充满情欲的目光。奥斯卡终于将手指插入，满足了佩德罗的愿望。他开始缓慢地抽插，好让佩德罗能逐渐适应。佩德罗这下像融化的冰一样在奥斯卡身上滩开，在奥斯卡的肩头不停地喘息。

这滩水向下流，在奥斯卡没有任何遮挡的胸脯上留下一路的印记，直到奥斯卡甚至没办法自如地抽插，而佩德罗自然地接管了这项工作。佩德罗解开奥斯腰间的浴巾，舔舐他胯间硬挺的阴茎。佩德罗不停地用舌头在龟头上挑逗他，仿佛他巴不得奥斯卡现在就抓住他的头发操他的嘴，或是将他按在墙上操他的屁眼。但奥斯卡没那么做，他很享受佩德罗翘起屁股自慰的景色，他想要享受更久，于是他等候佩德罗主动含住他的阴茎。奥斯卡太享受阴茎被湿热口腔包裹的感觉了，这和直肠的感觉完全不同，佩德罗会吮吸，还会用灵巧的舌头抚慰他，而这一切都不受他控制，除了他想要更加深入时，他会抓住他的头发，将他的脑袋往下按。

奥斯卡看到佩德罗增加了一根手指，他努力克制自己不插得更深，有时佩德罗想要让奥斯卡的阴茎插到底部，他就会拉扯他的头发让他离开，一开始他还弯下腰在佩德罗耳边说，“ _你难道不想让我操你的屁眼吗？_ ”佩德罗抬头看他，像小狗一般点头。但佩德罗仍旧那么做，奥斯卡现在没有什么办法制止佩德罗，但待会儿他便有机会惩罚他。奥斯卡的另一只手沿着佩德罗敞开的领口向内探，抚摸着他的背部，他的乳头。他看着佩德罗终于将三根手指插进自己身体里，听着佩德罗低声的呻吟，想着自己马上就能享受紧致的后穴了。

佩德罗完成扩张后，主动坐上去，奥斯卡被夹得既舒服又有点痛苦，他觉得有些人如果被这么夹肯定马上就射了。佩德罗一只手扶住奥斯卡的腰，另一只手将自己的上衣朝上拉，他适应了一会儿，没等阴茎全部没入便触到了他的敏感部位，佩德罗一边叫一边将两只手完全撑在奥斯卡腰上，奥斯卡握住他的腰，让他不至于将自己的阴茎折断，他腰上的脂肪摸起来刚刚好。佩德罗不再需要拉住衣服，便双手扶住佩德罗的肩膀，在他身上起伏。佩德罗的动作很浅，只是让龟头顶到前列腺外，对于奥斯卡来说就像是隔靴搔痒。于是奥斯卡用力一顶，让自己的阴茎深深地插进去，佩德罗失去平衡脑袋和奥斯卡撞在一起，奥斯卡没理会，而是从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一样东西。

“ _你要用它吗？_ ”佩德罗喘息着开口，他的音调比平时高得多。

“ _对。_ ”说完奥斯卡将阴茎环套在佩德罗的阴茎上。

奥斯卡的触碰令佩德罗呻吟，“ _套在我身上？_ ”

“ _不然呢？_ ”说完他再一次朝佩德罗身体里顶，一只手沿着他的胸膛攀上他的乳头，轻轻揉捏。

佩德罗配合着他的动作上下起伏，“ _我可以碰它吗？_ ”他被禁锢的阴茎涨得通红，顶部一开始只是有透明的液体流出，然后由于前列腺一遍又一遍地被碾压刺激而流出浑浊的液体。

“ _不能。_ ”奥斯卡掀起佩德罗的上衣，将他的乳头含进嘴里，用他的舌头来回挑弄，用牙齿咬他。佩德罗搂住奥斯卡的脖子，不再用力，将主动权全部让渡给奥斯卡。

“ _你累了吗_ ？”奥斯卡吐出佩德罗的乳头，低声问道。

“ _是的。_ ”佩德罗的声音在颤抖，“ _我现在可以摸我的鸡巴了吗？_ ”

奥斯卡叹了口气，说，“ _随便。_ ”

“ _你可真冷淡。_ ”佩德罗握住自己的阴茎，开始轻轻套弄。他的呻吟听起来更加色情，将奥斯卡往顶端又推进了一点。

奥斯卡将佩德罗从他身上推开，“ _让我从后面干你。_ ”

佩德罗一只手撑在床头上，另一只手套弄自己的阴茎，奥斯卡想要警告佩德罗，却又放弃，一会儿他会照做的。奥斯卡握住自己的阴茎，重新插入佩德罗体内，不费吹灰之力。他将佩德罗的衣服往上推，扶住佩德罗的腰，用力干他。

“操， _操。_ ”佩德罗咒骂，用手撑在床上，“这感觉太爽了。”佩德罗话变得多了起来，开始胡乱地用想到的任何语言表达自己的想法。他往前挪了挪，用两只手支撑自己，“ _你还说我可以摸我的鸡巴。_ ”

“ _我没有阻止你，_ ”奥斯卡喘息着，“ _是你自己不行。_ ”

“操你。”

“ _正在做。_ ”奥斯卡用力顶了一下。

“ _操你丫的。_ ”

这次奥斯卡没有回答，只是用力地顶，而这种势头一旦开始就没法结束。

很快佩德罗跟着奥斯卡的节奏晃动身体，“ _我想射，可以让我射吗？_ ”奥斯卡没说话，继续操他。“求你了。”奥斯卡因为这句话而心跳漏拍，但他没有任何举动，因为佩德罗在这时候说这句话不是什么难事。

“ _你知道我为什么这样做吗？_ ”“ _不知道。_ ”“ _因为你的举动有些过分，你是准备让那些人都知道我们之间的关系吗？_ ”奥斯卡没打算详细说他到底做了什么。

佩德罗没有回答。过了一会儿，奥斯卡听到佩德罗的喘息中夹在着哭腔，他的心脏被紧紧揪住，他不知道佩德罗是不是因为他说的话哭泣，但他明白他不应该那样说。正当奥斯卡不知道应该怎么做，又被下体的冲动搞得更加慌乱时，佩德罗开口了，“ _求你了。_ ”

奥斯卡终于心软了，他凑到佩德罗耳边，轻轻地说，“ _没事了。_ ”他小心翼翼地拔下阴茎环，佩德罗不停地咒骂，在阴茎环完全离开他身体时，射在了奥斯卡手上。奥斯卡也终于高潮，用精液填满了佩德罗的身体。“ _没事的。_ ”

奥斯卡躺下来，从佩德罗身后抱住他，奥斯卡每次都不会马上帮他清理，他喜欢结束之后和佩德罗抱在一起，听着佩德罗的呼吸平息，感受他的心跳变缓，佩德罗也喜欢这样，事实上，佩德罗更喜欢这样，一开始时佩德罗在刚结束时会恨不得再来一发，只是碍于生理限制，无法做到，后来他也总是那个拖着不去清理的那个，躺在剧院附近的旅馆里，亲吻奥斯卡。这次他没有吻他，而是说，“你在干嘛啦，又不是因为你说的那些话。”

奥斯卡笑了，“一点都没有吗？”

佩德罗皱眉，“好吧好吧，有那么一点点，只有一点点，你可以试着戴阴茎环再评论哪个比较重要。”

“可以，不过我想……”佩德罗用眼神问他，奥斯卡在佩德罗身上将手上的精液抹净，然后掀起他的衣服放在他软软的肚子上，却碰到了不小心沾上的液体，他扯了扯佩德罗的衣服，示意他将衣服脱下。

佩德罗脱下衣服，将自己的腹部擦干净，然后将脏衣服扔到地板上，躺回奥斯卡怀里，“你可以让我把它舔干净的。”

“你说得对。”

“你之前想要说什么？”佩德罗将奥斯卡的手拿起来摆弄。

“我想，我们两个在这部电影里的角色可以设置成同性恋，在九死一生后鲇鱼终于决定面对自己的真心，和教皇走到了一起。肯定会有意思不少。”

佩德罗回过头，笑着看他，“什么啊，南美断背山吗？”

“这跟断背山情节可不一样。或者，教皇是个基佬，但是鲇鱼是直的，求而不得。”

佩德罗笑出声，双眼也像月亮一样弯起，“越来越好笑了。”

“或者……”奥斯卡想了想，没有说出更多的想法，只要佩德罗现在开心就好。

“或者什么？”佩德罗坐起来，他仍在笑。

“该你说了。”奥斯卡撑着脑袋仰头看他。

“或者去拍那种南美同性恋片，全程都在说西语，拍大海，拍高山，拍……”佩德罗说着说着突然自己笑了起来，“拍他们成天做爱哈哈哈。”佩德罗笑得直不起腰。

奥斯卡看着他，感到心中满满的爱意，笑着说，“这样也行。”


End file.
